transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trona
Personality ---- ---- Trona has a very long history with Cybertron and Cybertronians. Nobody knows where she came from, even she doesn't even know where she was born or made. The earliest memories she has was on Cybertron. Trona was pretty much a young teenager at the time; had her mask, small amount of skills and intelligence. She was scouting for Norta gems in the outer regions of a Cybertronian city. (This was when Megatron was still a gladiator.) Being a human, she was basically an alien to the Cybertronians. While scanning through the shadows of a canyon, "Decepticon" troopers detected her alien Dna and snuck after her. When they arrived, Trona was able to fend off two of them, only to get caught by the next two. Being younger, she wasn't as strong as she was destined to be. They took her to a lab and to a secret base for questioning. In the secret base, she was able to fight them off for a while. Trona then got caught by an interested buyer for the alien. It was none other than Starscream, the announcer to the Kaon Arena. He was interested in showing her off in the pits because of her Kaon-worthy skills. Trona was scared and was weak in state. They took her to the dungeons of the pits and prepared her for the arena. The next day, Trona was handcuffed to a long chain and dragged out to the arena. The Cybertronian crowd cheered for the battle. Starscream came out and announced the human: "Greetings, Kaon!" Starscream shouted. The crowd cheered for him. "We have a special battle for you all today. A few days ago, troopers found this..." Starscream yanked on the chains Trona was chained to and she shrieked from the force. "...this creature. An alien!" The crowd murmured and some cheered. "So...what to do with this creature. I have seen the fighting skills it possesses, and found it worthy of your entertainment. So we have saved a special treat for the alien just for you!" The crowd cheered again. Starscream waves his hand and the troopers pulled Trona to a sandy stone pillar. They linked her chain at the top and her arms were pulled up. "I hope you enjoy death, creature," Starscream chuckled. "Almost as much as I love our little talks," Trona sniped back. Starscream frowned and groaned at her. He transforms into jet mode and flew to the box on top of the metal door. He waved his hand down at the troopers and four of them pulled the levels that attached to the metal door. It slowly opened up, revealing a big pair of yellow eyes. A low growl echo through the dark opening. The slow movement of the creature jolted out of the cell. A trooper with with an electric prod stepped out to keep the creature in line. But it didn't help. This creature was no ordinary creature. It had a large head with big yellow eyes and a big mouth filled with sharp teeth. It had a long body with jagged spikes on its limbs and fierce claws. Its tail had a sharp spear end and small spikes on the end. The most terrifying feature was the huge pair of long, curved fangs coming out of the end of its mouth. It was shiny white with a crystalline luster. The fangs were obviously made from Norta gems. Worst of all, it had a Predacon symbol shining brightly on its chest. The Predacon jumped out of the darkness and immediatly jumped unto the trooper with the prod and snapped its fangs of his chest. This Predacon was vicious. It pried its long teeth out of the trooper, blue energon dripping down its fangs. Its focus finally turned to Trona. The crowd gasped at the attack, but then cheered at the creature for finally targeting Trona. Trona shook in her chains, but still paid attention to its every move. "Here we have the last Predacon living on Cybertron. We cut off its wings to prevent it from flying away," Starscream delightfully announced. Trona growled at him. How could they do that to him? The poor Predacon. No wonder it was so vicious. While shaking in her chains, Trona looked up at the top of the pillar and quickly thought of an idea. She sat up straight and placed her feet against the pillar. She pushed as hard as she could to position herself on the stone sides. Pulling the chain downwards, she finally stood on the wall. The Predacon was approaching slowly, but swiftly. Trona took big steps against the pillar sides and finally took a big back flip to the top. The crowd was amazed and shocked at how she had done that. The Predacon finally approached the tall pillar. It roared and clawed at the pillar. It started to climb its way up the pillar. Trona shook up in fear and tried breaking the chains with her claw gloves. The Predacon was finally close to the top and began swiping its long claws at her. She dodged the first swipes, but then began unbalanced on the pillar. The Predacon took another swipe. Its long sharp claws cut across her back. Trona cried in pain. It was sharp enough to cut her suit. (Explaining later) Energon dripped down her back. Trona clenched unto the end of the chain. It was her game time. She stood up and tanked the end of the chain for her tight grasp. The Predacon was slipping down the pillar, this was her chance. She jumped off the top and dangled on the end of the chain. She swung her feet with all her strength and kicked the Predacon in the side, knocking him off. It shrieked from the shock of her strike and landed on the ground with a hard knock. It whined like a puppy dog would. Trona tanked on the chains again and finally got the long chain off the pillar. The Predacon got furious and growled at her. It bolted towards her. Trona used the handcuffs and the end of the chain to defend herself from the teeth. The Norta teeth cut through the handcuffs and released her. Quickly, Trona grabbed the long chain and swung it around like a whip. She grabbed the Predacon's foreleg and pulled it around her with all her strength. The Predacon flew a small distance and landed with another hard knock. Trona dropped the chain and slowly approached the Predacon. It slowly got up and shamed on its foreleg. Its yellow eyes drooped in pain and sadness. Trona stopped for a moment and stared into its eyes. She could kill him, but she didn't want to. She crept to the ground and slowly reached op to the Predacon's symbol and pressed it gently. Then she stood up and reached to tough his head. It growled a little. Trona brought her hand back. The. she drew a big breath and read out and touched its snout. The Predacon and the crowd was shocked. Trona whispered to the Predacon, "Rextooth." And his eyes slowly faded to a bright blue. Trona had found his true name. Rextooth. Starscream screamed in anger. "This is not a lovey-dovey circle, its a battle arena!!!!" Some of the crowd agreed with him. "Now FIGHT!!" he demanded. Trona pushed Rextooth behind her and growled at Starscream. Starscream growled as well. "GUARDS!!! KILL THEM BOTH!!" Rextooth hissed and pushed Trona behind him. Troopers began approaching them. Suddenly, a booming voice interrupted them. "NO!!!" A large silver jet flew down in between Trona and the troopers. The crowd gasped. It was Megatronus, the star gladiator. "Leave them be, Starscream!!" he scowled at Starscream. Starscream laughed nervously. "Me-Megatronus, what are you doing?" he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Defending the strong!" Megatronus shouted. He stepped up to the troopers and forced them away without touching them. "I see all of you enjoy the victories of battle. I do as well. But killing an innocent creature is not a joy of battle, it is the joy of evil!" Megatronus was rousing the crowd with a speech that inspired Trona. "Free her!! And this Predacon!! For you have all shown them villianious cruelty! Megatronus walked up to Trona and knelt down to grab her. Trona was very weak from her wound and need ed medical treatment. Rextooth followed beside him. As Megatronus carried Trona away, she layer in his hand and spoke the two words Megatron would never forget. "Thank you." And that is where their story starts. More of Trona's history coming up. Relationships Fanfictions ---- Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Stealth Operative Category:Leader Category:Femmes Category:Negora's OC's Category:Autocons